A Night to Remember
by Acerbity
Summary: A scene mentioned back in PoA. The fateful night that Severus was nearly mauled by Remus. But James is told by Sirius of the cruel joke, and he immediaetly rushes to the Slytherin's aid...


**Author's Note: This is a Remus Lupin fanfic, just so you know. I'm not gonna give to much away, because it's only a one-shot. But anyway, it's just something I thought up it was simply out of boredem. I remembered that there was a scene somewhere in 6th year where Snape was nearly killed (this was mentioned in PoA I think). I want to write that in my own way,so yes, here it is… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, apart from one maybe. So please don't sue me.**

A Night To Remember

The fire was blazing in the dimly lit Gryffindor commonroom, and there was a chatter all around. The Marauders were sat huddled in a corner on this rather cold night, but Remus Lupin was nowhere to be seen. James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew were talking in hushed voices, and Black seemed very smug about something. You could tell he was full of himself. Potter kept looking at him oddly, looking as if he was going to ask Sirius something. Peter stayed quiet most of the time, only talking when necessary.

"Padfoot…are you okay?" asked James.

"I'm fine, really," he said, that smug look still plastered on his face.

"Alright then. Hey, Evans?" he yelled over at a redhaired girl, who was sat at a desk trying to do some work.

"What do you want, Potter?" she asked rather nastily, and she put her quill down and walked over to him.

"Wanna go out?" and she slapped him hard across the face.

"No, I do not want to go out with you, Potter, you're a pompous little berk!" and she glared daggers before walking briskly back to the desk.

"Don't be so hard on him, Lily," giggled Hesper Cortez.

"You stay out of this, Hesper!" she practically yelled, and she sat back down on her chair and picked up her quill again. She began writing furiously on her bit of parchment, and had no sooner chucked it away into the fire.

"Geez, lighten up a bit. Anyway, where's Remus gotten to? I haven't seen him all day."

"His mother's ill," said James hurriedly, and he received a suspicious look.

"Whatever you say, Potter," and she shook her head, she then returned to entertaining some first and second years with a few tricks.

**¤¤¤**

The fire was dying, and the commonroom was getting quieter. Everyone had decided to depart, and had headed up to their dorms to get a good night's rest. James and Sirius were still down there, whilst Peter had gone to check up on Remus (in secret) at the Hospital Wing. The tow of them were whispering something, and at that point, James seemed to get very annoyed. He was getting redder in the face by every passing minute, and looked like he would blow at any given time.

No one else had noticed this behaviour, oddly enough. But it wasn't exactly normal. He only went like that when someone was _really_ getting on his nerves. They could hear panting coming from the entrance of the commonroom, and in ran Peter Pettigrew. He was red in the face, and looked like he might faint. He sat down on a chair quickly, and tried to get his breath back.

"He's already gone, we should probably get going now," he panted.

"Padfoot, how could you do that to Moony?" hissed James, and he jumped up to his feet, he then grabbed the Invisibility Cloak off of Wormtail, and covered himself with it quickly before hurrying away out of the commonroom. He would kill Sirius for what he'd done. Imagine it, a trap…set just for Snape.

This was sick, in fact – it was beyond sick. He wondered if he would get there in time, or if he would be too late and see Snape's blood everywhere. He…couldn't really think of that right now. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him, and had no sooner reached the Whomping Willow than he'd seen Snape hurrying down there himself.

"How do I stop this tree?" sighed Snape, and he looked around for a stick or a twig, or just anything that was long enough to reach the notch on the three. He looked around a bit more until he finally came across a small twig. He poked at the notch, and the tree immediaetly froze. James revealed himself, and pushed Snape aside to stop him from going inside.

"What the hell is your problem, Potter!" hissed Snape, and he tried to fight back. But it was useless, James was obviously the stronger one of the two of them. He didn't give up though, and instead decided to resort to magic. He blew Potter a few meters away from him, and scurried inside the Whomping Willow while he could.

James immediaetly went after him, only just missing a huge branch from the tree. He hurried along the dark tunnel, and soon came to a little light at the end of it. Foot steps were fresh on the dust, so he followed them. He hoped Snape was okay, or else it would all his fault for not stopping him. He changed into his stag form quickly when he reached the stairs, and carried on following the rest of the footsteps. He entered a small room that had a bed in it, and several broken, boarded up windows. Snape was cowering in the corner, whilst Remus, the werewolf, was growling not too far away from him.

He was sniffing the air, and he could smell a human. He was getting closer, but James came up behind him and shoved him aside. Snape took the hint, and hurried away out of the room. There was a small thump, and then a bigger one. Snape had fallen on the ground, and sounded like he couldn't get up.

James fended Remus off, and that was when Sirius and Peter made an appearance. Sirius bared his teeth at him, and another fight began. James hurried out of the room and left them to it, and went to find Snape again. He was lying sprawled on the ground, and he couldn't get up. He returned to his human form, and helped him get to his feet. He threw some choice words at him, but allowed Potter to take him away out of the tree.

**¤¤¤**

They went to visit Remus in the Hospital Wing the next morning, and he looked so pale and worried. He didn't exactly know what had happened last night, but he was worried in case he had hurt anyone. He looked like he would cry, but then Sirius told him of everything that had happened, and that this was all his fault. It was indeed his fault, and that was when Dumbledore made an appearance.

He looked grave, and not too happy. He looked furious, but tried to stay calm. He told them to come up to his office, and they did so. Snape was already there, and he looked like death. He was paler than usual, but it was obvious that he, too, was furious. He threw some more choice words at James, and then turned to Remus and Sirius and started yelling at them both.

"I know you were all in this! You will pay for what has happened to me, yes…most dearly I would say too!"

"Mr. Snape, please do calm down," muttered Dumbledore, and he sat behind his desk. He surveyed them through his half-moon glasses, and then gave them a disappointed look.

"Remus…I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me. I just wanted to get Snape really scared…he deserved it, he's a slimy git! But…I shouldn't have used you the way I did, that's not what a friend is about. Please forgive me, Remus, I'm truly sorry for what I've done," said Sirius hurriedly.

"Oh…I don't know…" muttered Remus,"You're my friend after all…I should forgive you. But…what if I had killed him, Sirius? Anything could have happened! I'm so ashamed of trying to hurt another person…" he sighed.

"Take your time, Mr. Lupin," said Dumbledore."Mr. Black…something has to be arranged about this. I've had a word with Prof. Mcgonnagall, and she thinks that it's fair that you get suspended for at least a week, and then you get a month's detention when you return. We're sorry about this, but the seriousness of this incident…You put another person's life in danger, and that's not acceptable. Go and pack your things, you are leaving immediaetly."

"Yes sir…" and he glanced at Remus before turning on his heel and leaving.

"You four can…return to your commonrooms now, I will deal with this later. Prof. Mcgonnagall and Prof. Glidden have been informed of the incident. Take care next time, and I thank you for being there, Mr. Potter. Now good day," and they left hurriedly.

"I can't believe this has happened…" said James, and he looked at Remus for a brief second.

"It's a good thing you were there, James. I would have done worse to him otherwise…"

"Don't thank me, Remus. It was Sirius who told me, and I got so pissed off at him for it…I had to do something, I couldn't just let that happened to Snape. Even if he is our…'enemy.''"

"Indeed. I think I might head back to the Hospital Wing for now, I need to rest for a while. I'll see you two later," and he walked down a couple of floors, and disappeared through double doors on the 4th floor.

**Finish **

**¤¤¤**

Author's Note: Well there you have it. It took exactly 20 minutes to write this, and it's…not that bad either, in my opinion. Bye then,

**Leah. **


End file.
